


Breakfast at Mankai

by Altair718



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: BanSaku is mentioned, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: As much she loves his momness,  Izumi wished Omi would let her dote on him, just once.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Breakfast at Mankai

**Author's Note:**

> One day soon I'll have a fic over 1K words. 
> 
> Written for A3 Rarepairs Week 2020  
> Day 5 - Domesticity

_Beep beep beep._

Muttering softly, Izumi blindly swatted towards her alarm clock. Looking sleepily at the time, she smiled. _6AM, I think I may have beat him for once._

Dressing quickly, Izumi padded out of her room towards the kitchen. There was a quiet charm to Mankai before the warm chaos of everyone's morning routines spilled out. Kamekichi's occasionally chirps as he dozed, the gentle hum of the A/C. The smell of cinnamon and egg.....Izumi's steps slowed. Faintly, she could hear the coffeemaker running. And....frying!?

_And I made sure to go to bed early and everything!_

Resigned, she rounded the corner to the kitchen island to see Omi in the middle of making a second batch of French Toast. 

For a minute she contented herself with just watching him. How everything he needed was perfectly within reach and organized. The soft hum he gave when he taste tested a slice and it was to his liking. And the way he couldn't quite hide the guilt as he noticed her leaning against the entryway. 

"Oh! Good morning Izumi. I uh....did it again didn't I?"

She couldn't help but smile at his expression;Taichi isn't the only one who could pull off 'sad puppy' so well. But she still pouted. 

"The reason I took today off was so _I_ could be the doting wife y'know." Squeezing behind him, she got the dishware from the cupboard and began to set the table. 

Chuckling wryly, Omi wiggled the toast out of the frying pan. "Sorry, force of habit. You just looked so drained last night, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for setting the table by the way."

 _How is he this wonderful?_

She gently bopped his forehead, before kissing it. "Repeat after me ok?"

"....ok?"

"I will let my darling Izumi take care of me today."

His voice wrapped around her, warm and sweet, before taking her lips with his. "I will let my darling Izumi take care of me today." 

She didn't have to touch her face to know her cheeks were red. And she didn't have to look to see Omi's smile against hers, tounge dancing with hers as she gasped. 

"Aren't y'all a bit old for PDA?" 

Pulling away with a start, they turned to find Banri had already piled a plate high and was tucking in. 

"You're the last person I want to hear that from, Mr. Cuddler." Izumi rebutted.

Banri didn't even have the grace to look flustered. "You can't prove that." 

Smiling sweetly, Izumi nodded. "True, but Sakuya can."

"......Have I mentioned what a great director you are?" 

Izumi chose not to notice how red Banri's ears were becoming. 

"As a matter of fact, you haven't! I'm touched kiddo." 

And with that, she helped herself to some breakfast as the rest of the company shuffled in. 

Her mind was already thinking of plans for Omi's Lazy Day Sunday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm....halfway there? I am determined to get every day's prompt done before summer's end(work is and has been hell since like, February lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
